


Love

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles, The Network
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

"Have you ever been in love?" It was asked gently, lightly, but Balducci had no idea how hardly it would hit his companion.

"That's," Jason sighed, turning onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. "That's a difficult question to answer."

Balducci chewed his lip. "Forgive me."

Jason shook his head, ignoring the apology. "Of course, I love my wife, but there was someone once who I loved so... completely. I would give anything to have that back."

"What happened?"

Jason turned back to him, a strangely distant look in his eyes. "I only knew him for a day."


End file.
